Pythia Adalinda/Relationships
Family Pythia was raised equally by both her mothers. One of which is the Queen of the kingdom, and the other is the Princess Consort. Being very close to both, she goes to them for life advice and support, and nothing in her life is hidden from them. They are two of her greatest friends. The Serpent Queen: Coco-Beatrice Adalinda That's Queen Adalinda to you. This is the mother whose destiny Pythia is set to inherit. Pythia was raised very spoilt. Queen Adalinda was once a dragon, and still maintains the hoarding personality. With their kingdom being associated with trade, Pythia would easily receive whatever extravagant items she wanted: shiny and precious accessories, high-end merchandise from her favourite spellebrities. Being an only child, she never had to fight with siblings or compete for attention, her mothers always focused on her - the perfect princess, the future queen, their precious daughter. It is because of this upbringing that Pythia is a little entitled and thinks a little highly of herself. Princess Consort, Concordance Beauty Concordance is of noble descent, though she was never a princess until marriage. One of her ancestors served as the sister of Beauty in Beauty and the Beast, and her family line likes to emphasise the fact that they descended from a Beauty themselves, maintaining the last name 'Beauty', no matter who married in the family. With her family line being composed of princesses' sisters, and Prince Charmings, Concordance comes from noble stock, and had the title of "Countess" until she married Coco. They met at a business party, a year or so after Coco had graduated from Ever After High. Concordance, on the other hand, had gone to finishing school. Because of their relationship, the kingdom of the Serpent Queen is in close trade and cahoots with the kingdom of Beauty and the Beast. Distant Cousin: Rosabella Beauty As Concordance is descended from one of Beauty's sisters, and therefore Pythia shares a close common ancestor with Rosabella (such as a great-great grandparent or something). Academic and Professional Her academic advisor is Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen, whom Pythia respects and looks up to very much. Gabriel Fanfarinet Pythia knows that Gabriel is the next Ambassador Fanfarinet, the same role that her once best friend, Bastion, had. She honestly feels a little betrayed, and is trying to interact with Gabriel the same way she had interacted with Bastion. Things are difficult because Gabriel is older and much less intense than Bastion is. Lanius Nightshade She has not interacted much with the current and forever Godfather Death, but she knows that he is closely affiliated with her mothers, and also closely affiliated with her once-closest friend, Bastion Fanfarinet. Friends Pythia has a tendency to interact with other Royals, for the sake of networking and connections. However, the future Queen is not against hanging out with people no matter their class. Bastion Fanfarinet Once Upon A Time, Pythia Adalinda and Bastion Fanfarinet regarded themselves as best friends. With a kingdom located on the French-Swiss border, Pythia's mothers were able to request the Fanfarinet's dear son to have playdates with their daughter, and the two did also attend the same Swiss boarding school for primary education and were tight friends. During holidays, instead of staying at home, Bastion sometimes even lived at the Kingdom of the Serpent Queen. One day, when the two were fourteen, a messenger arrived in the middle of a chess game, announcing that Bastion was to fulfill his uncle's destiny. Pythia had squealed in excitement at the fact that her dearest friend was to join her at her new school. Since then, things changed. No longer were they reenacting political histories with LEGOs and Barbies, no longer lengthy chess games composed of their own rules. Although they tried to keep in contact at Ever After High, and even hung out frequently, being in the same debate team, their two destinies were too completely different brands of villainy that even helping each other with schoolwork was near-impossible. When Bastion Fanfarinet dropped out of EAH to take on an internship at her mothers' place, Pythia felt nothing. The friendship that they once had was dead on arrival. The Bastion that left was not the same Bastion she once called 'best friend'. Ever After Debate Society Pythia is generally seen most with other members of the Ever After High Premier Debate Union. Some of them she hangs out with more than others. Pet Pythia has a bearded-dragon named Bas-ilisk. The hyphen is intentional, she'd named it after the person who was once her best friend. Enemies Kristan Tell She finds Kristan Tell very extremist in his beliefs, and does not like it when he lobbies at social justice events that she's coordinating. Turnus Wyllt Pythia does not like Turnus for many reasons. Romance N/A Category:Subpages